Life’s Complicated
by henrysquirrels
Summary: Nothing. Not a single bird. Not a single falling leaf. No small critters on the forest floor. No breeze blowing my hair. "What have I done to make you hate me?" he asked.
1. Chapter 1

Sai:20

Naruto: 19

Sakura:19

Kakashi: 32

Genma: 33

Talho: 28

A.N: Yea I know that the characters ages are off but I don't want Kakashi and Genma to be so old ^^

Oohh, and if you're wonder where I got Talho's name from, its from Eureka 7.

I don't own Naruto and I never will .…………the character Talho (Tah-hoe) is mine though so no stealing!

Please don't sue me..

Life's Complicated

I glared at my alarm clock as it shrieked at me to get up already. _Cant wait what today's events hold for me! _I thought enthusiastically. Ughhh. A few seconds later I stood in my kitchen not really remembering how I got there or when I even put my full black anbu uniform on. _could the lack of sleep finally be getting to me….yep, definitely. _Wonderful, Just another thing to worry about. I quickly when to brush my straight hair; which was black and blue on the bottom, as I pondered what the hokage had in store for me.

_oh I don't know? Maybe another mission? Y'know, considering your in anbu and all. _Great, absolutely perfect, If I started having these conversations with myself out loud, I would be sent to the nearest psychward before I would be able to say 'I'm not crazy!'.

I looked into the mirror at my dark blue eyes that stared right back at me. Then I remembered him. _How the fuck did I get myself into this stupid mess?. _Damn it, I had to stop thinking of him. Every time I did, I would get distracted and I would just prove to myself that Im not half of the kunoichi people thought I was. _Midnight Mirage. _What the fuck? Who had come up with that nickname? I mean' I understand where they might have gotten the 'Midnight' part from, but still what the hell? Why wasn't my name something cool like Copy Nin Kakashi or something….Damn whoever made up my nickname to hell.

I glanced at the clock. Damn. It read 7:55. Crap I had 5 minutes to get to the hokage tower before Tsunade decided to pound me into a wall. Again. I shivered unconsciously as I remembered how my ribs had screamed at me afterward. Damn it. Now the clock read 7:58. What? Where'd those 3 minutes go?

I grabbed my baton which was black also and my dog mask which was black, blue, and silver. _What an odd combination haha. _I mean, who used a baton for a weapon anyway? I signed as I walked to the hokage tower. There was no point in running since I was going to be late even if I ran and In the end I would still be punched through a wall or two when I got there. The only way around Tsanade-samas way to become a missing nin and run for my life_. . . Naahh too troublesome_

The next thing I knew was that I was staring at the clock on the wall outside of the hokages office that read 7:15. I definitely needed to learn to walk faster. I inwardly winced as I looked at the doorknob knowing what was waiting for me on the other side. _Oh well better get it over with _I thought. I opened the door and walked into the room that I had secretly nicknamed 'Hell'.

* * *

I walked in closing my eyes with a smile plastered on my face. Hoping to lighten the mood. At least a little.

"Ahaha Sorry I'm la-"

And there it was. I felt the closed doors of the hokages office behind me slam open and then the wall right outside it crack slightly as I slammed into it. Hard.

"Ouch. I think that you just broke my spleen. And a few ribs." I squeezed my eyes tighter together to try to get rid of the pain in my poor abused ribs.

"Damn right ouch, you better learn to get here on time Talho, or god help me I'll strip you down to a Chunnin!"

"You wouldn't d-"

" Oh, but I would dare. But your too valuable in anbu, so I wont" she said smiling sweetly.

"Oh wow! I feel honored to have received such a compliment by you!" I practically growled as I finally stood up while dusting off my pants.

"um…wheres my mask and baton?

"right here" she said sweetly as she placed my mask on and twirled my baton.

I stared at her. Or more like glared.

"Talho, I have very important business to attend to. Fortunately for you, the new anbu team I have placed you on is running a little late"

"Don't you think that It'll be a little safer to just called me by my code name?" I retorted

"Alright" "Pup." God help me if I didn't strangle her right then and there.

Just as I was about to start begging to give me my stuff back, I heard five poofs of smoke next to me. My head automatically whipped over to look at them.

So my teammates were Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, and _Him_. I'm seriously starting to think someone up there is out for me. Seriously.

As they all turned their heads at the same time and greeted me through their masks, it took all my self control to not burst out laughing since they all looked like robots when they did that. The last face, or mask, that greeted me was _his_. I quickly avoided his gaze and focused on the other four faces.

"I guess it's been awhile since we've worked huh?"

" I know! I CANT BELIEVE WE FINALLY ALL HAVE A MISSION TOGETHER! DATTEBAYO!" Naruto explained.

I winced at my eardrums began to throb.

"shut up naruto, you making all our eardrums bleed with your screaming" Sai said emotionlessly.

"HEY!" Naruto yelled as he swung a fist at Sai's face…I mean mask.

Sakura then proceded to pull them apart.

"Still working on the teamwork eh?" I said to no one in particular

"yep" Kakashi replied from behind his book.

"Huh"

"Will you two quit it!" I yelled at the two immature shinobi. "We obviously have a mission so shut up and pay attention!" My patience was growing thin. And fast.

The three young shinobi turned at me and asked " Where's your mask and stick thingy?

My eyebrow twitched as I shot them a hateful glare that could rival Yamato's anyday " Well, if you must know, I walked in here this morning and was promptly mugged and robbed. FYI, its not a stick thingy, its called a baton you twits!"

They all shrank back and I glared at them some more.

Tsunade decided to clear her throat at that moment.

We all turned to give her our full attention. I could feel my eye brow twitch some more as I realized that she was still wearing my mask and twirling my stick thi- baton. Right, baton. _keep it together Talho. Repeat to yourself, it's a baton, not a stick thingy, it's a baton, not a stick thingy…._

I heard snickers beside me as they realized this too.

"There has been an increasing amount of shinobi that have gone missing near Sound, and all the victims are linked together since they all have a special gekkai genkai. She looked at me as she said this.

"Your mission is to infiltrate a small village that lies in a small village on the edge of Sound Country. I need you to collect information on how spaced apart the shinobi that go missing are from each other. The I need you to eliminated whoever is behind this and rescue the shinobi."

She then turned to me. "Listen to me Talho, you have to be careful during this mission, if I- if Konoha loses you, we might at well be sitting ducks and be vulnerable to the other villages."

"I understand Hokage-sama" I replied quietly.

"So when do we leave?" Kakashi asked

"In a hour" Tsunade said.

"Dress like a civilian and act like one until you go to kill the guy whos causing all of this, from then on, this mission will be considered ANBU."

She tossed my mask to me and I skillfully caught it and put it on. She then attempted to twirl my baton over to me but it went spinning toward the window. It crashed right through it and after a second or two I heard someone scream. I stared at the space it had just been in for a second until I glared at the Hokage again.

"hehe sorry."

"Yea whatever."

"Alright everyone, shoo, get on with the mission" she waved us out and threw me a worried glanced which I failed to see as I shuffled out and away from _Him. _I also failed to see _His_ eyes linger on me for a moment.

* * *

After I retrieved my baton and apologized to the elderly women who was hit by it, I walked back to my apartment sporting a bruise on my arm from the stupid old lady hitting me with her grocery bag when I tried to get my baton back.

I growled as I rubbed my arm while opening my front door. I promptly stuff my bag with normal ninja weapons and ANBU uniforms as well as lame civilian clothing.

I walked calmly through the streets to the front gates. I wore a tight long sleeved white shirt, thin tight tan jacket, and dark jeans. Why oh why did I have to have to be on a mission with him? God, my life sucked. And on top of that, I was practically walking into a enemy's hands, and one that wanted my gekkai genkkai.

I sat on the edge of the desk by the front gates and chatted with Kotetsu and Izumo until the rest of the team arrived.

Speak of the devil.

Four poofs were heard and then after a few seconds, I heard another poof of smoke and then _he _appeared.

"ARE WE READY TO LEAVE?!" Naruto screamed.

_Stop with the yelling…or screaming…_

"_HEY! Talho-san! What gekkai genkaii do you have that the evil dude might want?!" Naruto yelled_

"_BAKA! You're so rude." Sakura scolded him_

"_Yea, I was wondering the same thing, considering what she said to you, it must be powerful." Kakashi pointed out._

"_So?" Naruto pried._

_I signed, they'll know sooner or later I guess "I have the Rinnegan"_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I expected their reactions. Or so I thought.

First I heard Kakashi drop his book. Then I saw that Sakura was ready to faint. Sai turned Blue, and Naruto, well he was being Naruto. _He _looked like he was deep in thought.

"Don't make stupid jokes like that!" Naruto chuckled nervously

"That's not possible….You…You would have rings in your eyes and not have blue eyes." Sakura quietly said.

"Hmmm…..that's a trait in some people such as Nagato, or Pein as you know him, but I know how to turn it on and off" I pointed out to her expertly.

"If your at risk at being kidnapped by this guy, then why are you coming with us?" Kakashi asked, finally out of his trance.

"Well, I'm just really good at infiltration haha" I bragged.

"We should really get back to the mission"

" Tsunade gave me a scroll before you all left" _He _explained_._

"What's it say?" Naruto asked, still shocked.

"That we have to meet up with some lord and somehow sneak into a ball to gather information"

"Ooh, that sounds like fun" _God I hated dressing up._

_He _looked over at me "Yea, we're also being assigned partners."

Everything went quiet for about a second.

Then all hell broke loose. I sat on the desk trying not to loose my temper and go hunt down Tsunade for doing this to me on purpose. Old bat. "WHAT! IS SAKURA-CHAN WITH ME!?" screamed Naruto. Sai replied calmly "Then who am I wi-"

Someone cleared their throat

"Genma, who are we partnered with?" Kakashi said calmly.

"Funny thing, first of all, you are assigned to be with Sakura since that would solve group conflict"

Sakura signed in relief, obviously happy that she wasn't stuck with a human orange or a emotionless painter. Hell, I would be too.

_Shit, _that left me with Sai, Naruto or _Him_. Damn it.

Naruto and Sai looked hopefully at me then at Genma.

"And I'm with Talho" _He _said.

"hn, what about Naruto and Sai?" I asked to no one.

"You guys have to be a gay couple"

I swear I heard crickets.

Kakashi chuckled as I hid my face in my hands to cover the amusement all over my face. The look on their faces was priceless. I couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, therefore causing everyone else to laugh also. God, it was so funny that I also fell off the desk.

"Okay okay, settle down. Don't worry Naruto, you aren't really going to be gay, just single haha" Genma said chuckling. " I was just trying to lighten the mood a little" he said glancing at me.

"THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

As we walked on the path of life- or the trail that would lead us to the small village.

"So, whats it like to use the rinnegan?" Sakura sure was a curious one.

"Its like trying to use the Byakugan and Sharingan at the same time. To tell the truth, I don't use it very much since it feels like I'm loosing control of it constantly….maybe that's why Pein thought killing people would lead to peace…"

"Interesting…"

"Alright, we'll have a short break here" Kakashi said as he leaned against a tree still reading his book.

_Finally, I need to get away from Him._ I went to go sit as far away from the group as possible. The I took out some grapes and started to devour them as I looked at what the others were wearing.

Kakashi looked exactly the same except he wasn't wearing his vest and a different shirt, he was also wearing his mask and an eye patch. _Haha typical_. Sakura was wearing a red shirt with white shorts. Naruto was wearing and orange shirt and dark jeans while Sai was wearing a black shirt with darks jeans also. _He_ was wearing a tight dark blue shirt with dark baggy jeans and wow, he looked…_Damn it! That's it, the Train of thought stops there, stop getting distracted!_

"See some something you like Talho?" _He _asked

"Haha you wish" _if you only knew…_ I was desperately trying to keep down a blush that threatened to spread across my face.

"Oh, but what if I do?" Damn it, the blush was coming whether I wanted it to or not.

I wrinkled my nose and turned away.

"I'm going for a walk, see ya" I replied quickly as I got up and walked away, my face crimson.

"I'll go with her" said Kakashi.

_Huh, he must want to tell me something…._

As soon as we got out of the others hearing range, he pulled me aside.

"Talho, you will cooperate with Genma, even if it reminds you of your past"

"If you continue to act the way you do around him, you'll jeopardize the mission"

"Fine, Fine" I snapped at him as I tried to pull out of his steel grip but he wasn't finished.

" Good, don't go back on you're word" He finished as he walked away

_Fuck, this mission was going to be tougher then I thought. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I walked I found myself thinking about how it all started 12 years ago..

* * *

" _I'll see you later Kurenai! Have fun with Asuma!" I said as I winked at her_

"_Shut up Talho! Everyone will hear you!" She laughed as she blushed_

"_Awww look at you, you're loooove struck!" _

"_HEY!" _

_Haha better get out of her apartment before she throws me out…_

"_See ya!"_

"_hahaha whatever. AND FYI I will have fun with Asuma, if you know what I mean..Oh! I almost forgot, congratulations for making Anbu!" she called after me as I walked down the stairs of her apartment building._

"_Heh, thanks" I called out as I turned back to watch out where I was going._

_Too late._

"_Oof" I slammed face first into a Jounin vest and we both crashed down the stairs._

_I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that my back was flat against the cold cement and that there were two muscular arms on either side of my head. My eyes followed those arms which lead to a manly chest and as my eyes traveled further up, I saw what I could have described as a freakin sex god. And it was staring right at me. Hehehe…_

"_Ummm…sorry?" I said nervously…please oh please don't kill me…_

"_TALHO! I saw you fall down the stairs, I swear how did you make ANBU and become a hunter nin if yo-" "oh."_

"_ummm" I poked the sex god in the chest, which was very toned, thank you very much "mind getting up?" _

"_huh? Oh sure" And he spoke! " here"_

_I took his hand as he pulled me to my feet. _

"_You all right? I kind of squashed you there.."_

" _I'm fine, my spleen might have broken but I'm fine, how about you?_

"_I'm fine just a bit shocked, I didn't really expect to get tackled by a pretty thing like you're self" he said as he smiled at me._

"_Gentleman, are you?" I said laughing as a little red tinted my face_

_At that moment Asuma walked in " Hey Genma, whats up?"_

"_Not much, I was walking to my apartment but I was tackled down the stairs by a pretty ANBU" _

_By then my face was completely red_

"_Since we're all together, why don't we all go eat or something?" Asuma offered._

"_Maybe another time, I have some errands to do and then a mission" _

"_Aw, well see you later" Genma winked at me ._

"_Sure thing" I called back as I walked off._

_::::::::A few months later:::::::::_

"_So are you always this chivalrous?" I asked him_

"_Nah, just to you babe" Genma answered with a kiss to my temple._

_I blushed as he pulled me closer, but I guess that wasn't much of a surprise since I had been doing that more often when I was around him. _

"_I guess we'll just have to keep it that way, won't we?" I replied as I turned my head to him._

_He answered me with a soft kiss._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::: 3 years later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"_Are you sure? I mean we can wait longer if you want.." he told me as he sat down by me on my bed._

"_Positive, I've never waited so long in my life before"_

"_Alright, then I'll make sure that you'll remember this night for the rest of your life"_

_And with that he lightly pushed me onto the bed and hovered over me._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::2 Years later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Genma walked into my small apartment lightly closing the door behind him._

"_Talho, were are you?"_

_He heard sniffling and quickly rushed to the source. He found me sitting on the floor by the bed._

"_hey what's wrong?" he brushed some loose strands off my face as he hugged me_

"_Genma..I'm…I'm…..pre-" and the I just sobbed into my hands unable to contain it any longer._

"_You-you're pregnant?" I felt him stiffen beside me which only caused my to sob harder as I nodded my head in confirmation. _

"_We'll get through this, I promise"_

_::::::::::::::::::::::1 week later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_I was roughly slammed against a tree causing me to cough up blood._

"_Heh, and they say that shinobi from Konoha are hard to kill, whoever said that must have forgotten to say that the kuniochi are useless"_

"_Yea! They're probably only good at pleasuring others hahahahaha" _

"_Dude you killed it….."_

_Once I heard the thugs I was supposed to assassinate talk trash about Konoha shinobi, they were dead in about 2 seconds. As the last body fell to the ground, I fell on my knees practically throwing up blood. _

"_Shit, I have to get out of here.."_

_With that said, I rushed back to Konoha _

_::::::::::::::::::::2 hours later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_The nurse that treating me had just told me that I had lost the baby…_

_Was I supposed to be sad? Was I supposed to be angry or was I supposed to cry?_

_Jeez, I didn't know if I was supposed to feel relief either._

_Genma broke my train of thought as he walked quickly into my room after he had shut the door. _

"_Are you okay babe?" his eyes told me everything…of course the nurse had told him. I had been unconscious for half an hour, so she must have told him then. Oh, well nothing I could do about it now…_

"_I'm okay.."_

_He sat in the chair next to me and held my hand the rest of the day._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::3 year later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_When I saw him. In the bar. With a bunch of women. When we were on a undercover mission._

_What the fuck._

_Is-is he drunk too? What the? He might as well be screaming that he's a shinobi from konoha and that he's perfectly available too._

_I quickly strode away towards our motel and slammed the door shut. _

"_That little-!" I was so mad I couldn't even think of what to call him and was insults sounded appropriate to throw at him once he walked through the front door._

_Fortunately for him, I fell asleep before he came back from the bar._

* * *

_I rose out of bed looking around suddenly remember what had happened the night before. .WASN". _

_I got dressed in all my ANBU gear and sat in a chair staring straight at the door waiting for him to walk in. _

_One hour later_

_Four hours later._

_Six hours later _

_Fuck._

_It was already 12 in the afternoon. If he wasn't back soon, I was going back to Konoha by myself and leaving him behind._

_Speak of the devil._

_I heard the door click open and saw him practically drag his feet into the room. _

"_Where. were. you?" _

_He gave me a stupefied look while I glared at him. _

"_Out" he replied walking over to the bed. And falling onto it. Obviously he had a killer hangover. I could smell the alcohol and sex coming off him in waves._

_Good. He was in pain. I might as well enjoy it._

_I grabbed him by his vest and hauled him up so that we were face to face_

"_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? YOU WERE OUT? YOU BASTARD, I SAW YOU IN THE BAR WITH WOMEN CLINGING TO YOUR EVERY WORD!" I inwardly cheered as I saw him wince at the loud level that my voice was at._

"_Shut up bitch, you're hurting my head"_

_I kept trying to tell myself that, that was the alcohol speaking but I couldn't concentrate, not when he had just called me something he normally would have never considered calling me. _

"_what?" I said in a small voice that I never thought I had._

"_You heard me, stop acting like you own me and grow up, you aren't going to find that true love your searching for, and your not going to have that perfect family you've always wanted" he shot me a glare that soon turned into a grimace as soon as he realized what he had just said to me._

_I dropped him back down onto the bed as soon as I heard him say those words. That's when I felt something warm fall down my face and onto his vest. Damn it, the last time I cried was 3 years ago…_

"_I- Talho-I didn't mean that.." he tried to explain as he reached for my hand, but I had pulled it away _

"_That's enough. Genma I'm done here, we're done. I hope your happy with you're new life, now that your free from people like me, acting like they own you. I'll see you back at konoha. Y'know, my friends were right when they said you were just a playboy and I would get hurt" I barely whispered, my voice cracking twice. I quickly grabbed me bag and walked out the door, that turned into a fast sprint as I got near the forest. _

_I didn't look back_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::1 day later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_I ran into Kurenai's arms and fell onto my knees sobbing as soon as I got back to the village. Normally the trip back would have taken 2 days if you move fast, but in my case it took a day since I didn't take any breaks and avoided anyone's chakra who I could sense was nearby. _

_Kurenai ran her hand through my hair softly while asking me what was wrong. I barely choked out what had happened during the mission and right when I got to the part where I walked out the door I couldn't speak anymore. _

_Asuma must have heard the racket and my explanation since he walked past Kurenai and gently picked me up. I then heard him tell Kurenai something about finding Genma but by then I fell unconscious._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::1 day later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_As soon as I woke up later that day, I found Kurenai and sobbed more into her flak jacket as soon as I remembered why I was there in the first place. A few hours later I heard footsteps causing me to stiffen and hold Kurenai tighter. Then the smell of nicotine indicated that it was Asuma. _

"_Found him" he said simply_

_I looked over at him, and I saw blood dripping from his knuckles. As soon as he saw my look at his hand, he wiped them on his pants and smiled at me. _

"_Kurenai, you're needed in the Hokages office right away" _

"_alright" she hugged me tighter and got up and left._

_I felt the couch sink beside me and soon a tan arm came and wrapped around my shoulders. I relaxed and promptly fell asleep against Asuma's shoulder. _

_::::::::::::::::::::::::2 weeks later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Asuma and Kurenai were sent on a mission a week ago and still hadn't come back. They were 5 days overdue._

_And I hadn't seen Genma around_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::2 days later:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_I was called into the hokages office. She looked at me painfully. I stood straighter, immediately knowing what was coming. _

"_Talho, I-Asuma and Kurenai's body's were found two hours ago. I'm so sorry"_

"_I…….understand" I wasn't going to cry, I was better then that. _

_The Hokage looked at me as if I had just killed her puppy "aren't you upset, even a little?"_

"_I am. I guess after you lose your family and most of your friends you don't feel as much pain anymore. I'm done with crying" I replied stronger then before_

"_Hmm….the funeral will be held today, will you be coming?"_

"………_maybe.."_

………………_._

"……_not….."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::Back to Present::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Damn it, I cursed as I quickly wiped my eyes to get rid of the evidence of crying. Why did I have to think of that damn memory now? Stupid Kakashi and his stupid words.

I walked back over to the place I was sitting at, facing away from everyone to finish my grapes. I ate uncomfortably as I felt everyone's eyes on my back.

"Breaks over, get ready to leave" Kakashi commanded

_Uuugh, back to running for hours nonstop…_

I heard steps approach me "Talho, are you okay?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Just dandy" I replied as I kneeled down to tighten the straps on my sandals

* * *

"We'll be there in a few minutes or so get ready to act like a civilian"

_This is gonna suck duck._

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

"We're here" Kakashi called out as he landed softly on the ground.

"Finally, I thought we were never going to arrive" Sai said enthusiastically landing next to Kakashi

"Why do I have to be single?" Naruto yelled as he landed on the ground not so gracefully.

"Hahaha because the hokage didn't want anyone on our team to suffer" I replied snickering appearing beside him

Naruto glared at me. Sakura laughed. Sai…….stared.

"You should say the same thing about yourself" He snapped back.

"Woah Naruto, I was only joking…chill" I told him, trying to keep the anger out of my voice.

"Yea whatever.."

I shrugged and looked at Sakura. She looked right back with a confused expression on her face.

_Hmmm…this could be interesting…_

I slowed my steps so that I was walking right by Naruto.

Whispering, I asked "Did you get mad at me because you have a crush on Pinky?"

He snapped his head toward me "Ho-How did y-you know tha-that?"

"Because I have a super love/crush radar system built into my brain" I said a little bit louder.

"Naruto has a crush on ugly?" Sai asked

"No! Why are you listening to our conversation!?" Naruto yelled

"Haha, Naruto's in denial" I retorted

Naruto blushed deeply and turned away from me.

I looked over at Sakura who was busy pretending something was stuck to the bottom of her sandal

"Hmm…Someone's loooove struuuck!" I said cheerfully with a huge smile plastered on my face

"NANI?!" Naruto and Sakura yelled at the sametime

"Hahaha, deny it if you want, you young whippersnappers, but I know what L-O-V-E looks like when I see it"

Grumbling, they both walked away trying to get as far away as possible from me

Man, they were fun to fool around with.

"Hey, can you guys shut up, Kakashi's gotta give us some instructions before we enter the village." Genma snapped.

_Someone's in a bad mood. What's up his but?_

"Right, now that we're almost to the village, I have to remind you guys of how we're supposed to be acting and what we're not supposed to do."

"I thought we had to basically act as civilians, gather information at the ball, kill the guy behind the ninja abductions and get home." I said.

"We do, but we also have to keep and eye out for you as well. We can't have you getting kidnapped."

"I can take care of myself."

This time Genma spoke, " The way you just talked with Naruto and Sakura obviously shows you can't."

_What the hell?! Whatever is up his ass was OBVIOUSLY sideways and dead."_

"Are you trying to say something?" I snapped at him.

"No, just stating a fact." he smirked back

"What's up with you? Im in ANBU. I CAN take care of myself." I growled

"We should still be careful though, It'll be like we aren't even there." Kakashi spoke

"Exactly who's side are you on?" I was close of breaking both their necks now. I was practically seeing red.

"I'm not taking sides Talho, these are orders from me, I expect you to follow them as well as you're promise." Kakashi pointed out

"Fine, whatever you want CAPTAIN." I fumed as I paced away from them and towards the village.

I heard them follow suite after a few moments.

* * *

"State names and business" One of the guards said

"I'm Naomi Yuhi" I replied, then pointing at Kakashi and Genma " And this is Tahashi Kahate and Genwi Sushimite". I said sweetly.

I tried to keep a strait face as I felt their gazes burning holes in the back of my head. I moved onto Sai, Naruto and Sakura.

"That's Shingi Yanite, Ramen Gayote and Yuuki Suzuki".

Both of the guards looked at me strangely. "Ramen? Yuuki Suzuki?"

I laughed as I scratched the back of my head "Umm they're orphans, so they kind of named themselves".

"Oh…well state your business".

"Just visiting, we were invited to the ball by the Damyo".

"Oh, my apologies for bothering you. Pass right through and enjoy the ball."

"umm ok. Thanks".

As soon as we had walked about two blocks into the villages and had finally passed some mechants, I felt someone grab my arm and jerk me around.

"Care to explain what happened back there?" Kakashi growled.

"Why nothing happened…Tahashi" I desperately tried to keep the mirth off my face.

"What was that for?! Genwi?" Genma yelled

"Shhhhh, don't want to cause a scene. It's such a cute name for such a asshole like you" I told him sweetly

"I kind of like it, Yuuki Suzuki…." I heard Sakura mumble to herself

"Rammmeeennn…" Naruto drooled while he was probably deep in thought thinking about different flavors of ramen.

"Why did you make you're and Sai's name the only normal ones?" Genma growled at me

"huh? You're offending everyone who has your name by saying that….Genwi"

"Oh, forget it, its too troublesome, we need to find our suites and assign everyone places to gather information" Kakashi said, breaking up the fight threatening to erupt.

After a few more blocks, we arrived at our hotel that was right in the middle of town with a great view of the little bars that might hold some type of information on our mission.

At the front desk sat a little chubby lady with glasses and a large book in front of her.

"We're looking for a place to stay a few nights" Kakashi said with a wink

Apparently the lady was unaffected by it.

"Sorry, we're all full" She replied as she turned back to her book.

"you sure?" Kakashi asked sadly

"Yep" she said as she started chewing on gum that I hadn't noticed she had before

"Umm, may I talk to your manager?" I asked in a small voice. Hopefully he was a perverted old man.

"Sure thing. Boss! Someone wants to see you!" She called out and she got up and walked into the backroom.

"Be right there!" He told no one in particular.

After a few minutes he appeared. Today was my lucky day! He looked like he had just woken from a long nap and there were stains on his shirt from what I could guess was beer. He obviously hadn't shaved and was quite overweight. Good thing he didn't have a ring too.

As he came nearer, first he took a long look of Sakura's bare legs and then he looked at me. What a perv, his damn beady eyes roamed over my tight jeans and up my stomach. His eyes rested on my chest and he sat in the empty chair behind the desk.

_Oh well, guess the twins are going to do all the dirty work…._

"Ma-may I help you Mi-Miss?" he asked shyly.

"Actually you may" I said sweetly as I tucked some of my hair behind my ear.

"We were actually looking to get a room but…." I let my voice trail off as I looked at the wall as if I was deep in thought.

"Yes, apparently we're all full Miss….?"

"Yuhi, but you can call me Naomi….if you want" I replied looking at him with the best sultry eyes.

_Hehehe putty in my hands…stupid men..yuck_

"Um..um, maybe we can arrange shomfing.." he said nervously

"Yes! That would be wonderful! Thankyou! Your sooo considerate!" I chirped at him adding a little extra sultriness in the 'yes' while leaning over the desks counter squeezing my chest with my arms 'unconsciously'.

"Umm, Umm. Let me go get you a-a ke-key, stay right here" he said while grabbing a tissue and practically skipping to the backroom.

"Pervert" I growled

I turned around to see Sakura and Sai with a curious look on their faces, Naruto with a nosebleed, Kakashi looking quite surprised and Genma looking…..jealous? And a bit mad too? What? Pshh I'm probably seeing things.

I chuckled as they came back to earth and just gaped.

"Ummm, there was a mission…it kind of required that I learn that…hehehe".

"sure…" kakashi said with a blank look.

"Hm" mumbled Genma

_What did I ever do to him?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As we walked up the stairs that lead us to out suites, I peeked over my shoulder at the others. Genma and others looked tired and as if they were about to drop dead at any second.

At last we got to the room. I turned the key and opened the door slowly just to watch them squirm.

"_haha loserzzz"_

"Ugghh I don't think I've ever been so happy about going to bed early.." Naruto grumbled

" Yea.." Sakura and Sai replied

"Ahh crap. Sorry guys, we're going have to share beds for this mission. There are only three of them.." Kakashi said with a annoyed look on his face

"Then should we pair off by our partners?" Naruto asked nervously, obviously not happy with the idea of sleeping with Sai close too him.

_Oh god. I don't want to sleep in the same bed as Genma….way too awkward…_

" Then what do you suggest we do?" Kakashi asked

"We could go by gender" I said quickly and not waiting for their reply, I dumped my stuff on one of the beds.

"Fine with me" Sakura said relieved.

"Alrighty then! While you four sort out the sleeping arrangements, I'm going to bed.." I said finishing with a yawn.

"Oh no you don't. Not everybody agreed to your idea" Genma fought back while dragging me out of the bed

"hey! Get your hands off me" I said with a unintended snap in it

Finally he let me go and Sakura joined our little circle in the middle of the room.

"So, who's gonna sleep with who?" Naruto asked

"Gee, Naruto, I don't know, since SOMEONE didn't agree to my great idea.." I said shooting Genma a glare

"We're sleeping with our partners and that's final" Kakashi said while walking toward the bathroom

_I'll kill you one day._

"Umm. Goodnight?" I announced while jumping on the bed and underneath the covers, moving as close to the edge of it as possible.

"Hey! Why can't Sakura sleep with me instead of that pervert!?" Naruto asked frantically, still not happy of being near Sai. In a bed. Possibly the most intimate place two people can be without being in a relationship.

"Because she'll probably be safer with Kakashi then with you.." I preteded to say in a sleepy tone as if I were sleep talking.

"Bu-but-"

"That's enough Naruto, just get to bed. We have a long day tomorrow" Kakashi said as he walked out of the bathroom. Apparently wearing his mask to bed.

"If you're not comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as Sai, then follow Talho's example" He said pointing at me

I attempted to snicker a laugh at imagining what Naruto would look like curled up in a ball on the edge of the bed.

I heard Naruto walk away with a grumble of what sounded like "fine"

"Great! Now that we've sorted that out, can we please go to sleep?" Genma asked in a irritated tone as I felt his body sink into the bed causing me to stiffen immediately.

"Relax Talho, its not like I'm going to try anything, though I'm not so sure about you…" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, you're right. Be careful, I tend to grope certain things in the middle of the night" I replied in a mocking tone

"Good night you two" I heard Kakashi call over at us in a sweet but threatening tone as he turned the lights off and closed the curtains.

"See you in the morning" Genma whispered

"Yea whatever."

* * *

The alarm clocked blinked 3:00.…….a.m.

_At this rate, I'm not going to get any sleep…..especially with him lying right next to me._

I had been lying in the bed with Him for 5 hours now. Without moving. Muscles and tendons were screaming at me to get up and release the built up tension inside them. Main Cause: The senbon ninja. That was lying not two feet away from me.

I peeked over at him expecting him to be asleep. Then again, sometimes my expectations have been too high before..

I was right. He was staring at the ceiling and there were bags that were starting to form underneath his eyes. He moved his eyes to stare at me.

"What?"

" You can't sleep either?" He replied in a bored, tired tone

"Of course I can. Just not with people who creep me out. Particularly the ones who have senbon in their mouths."

"What have I done to you to make you hate me?" He asked.

Okaaaay. This guy was obviously tired since he didn't remember what he did to me all those years ago.

"Goodnight Genma" I replied with a muffled puff as my head hit the pillow. I'll let him figure it out.

* * *

Something tightened around my stomach. Whatever it was, it was warm and hard.

Oh god. It better not be a animal.

Oh it was an animal alright. It was a Genma Shuranui. A rare species.

_Great. Right when I thought I would get a decent nights sleep. Ass. _

As I reached down to pull his arm off my stomach, he just pull me against his body and hugged me as if I was a huge teddy bear. How charming.

"Genma, I know your awake you basta-mmmff"

_Would you kindly move your other hand off from my face. It would be greatly appreciated. _

Through his fingers, I was able to see the number on the alarm clock on the table. It read 4:00 …….a….m….

God help me if I didn't shave Genmas head right now.

I felt him gently stir behind me.

_Yes! He's waking up!!!Score!_

As he came back from Genmaville, he unconsciously squeezed me tighter, therefore causing me to try to lean away from his…..maybe not so little morning…friend

_What a pervert! I'll get him back for this!_

"Oh" I heard him whisper behind me as he opened his eye and saw me trying to escape his vice like arms.

"Yea, Oh, Now let me go please." I hissed

"Um, um, no problem" He replied as he shifted away with his perverted friend and to the other side of the bed.

"I'm sleeping on the floor if you don't mind" I hissed once more before dropping onto the floor beside the bed. What a cheap hotel, its carpet smelled like cheetos and some other substance that I did not wish to investigate further.

"Aw c'mon Talho, don't be like that" He whispered as he leaned over the bed and winked at me.

"Go screw a shoe" I said as I slumped against a wall letting my head drop against my knees. It was uncomfortable but I had to get at least _some _sleep.

"Fine, be like that, don't come running to me if you have a sore neck in the morning" He yawned as he stretched on the bed.

"It's already morning smart one"

"Not in my book"

* * *

Damn him. He was right.

As the alarm went off at 8:00 a.m., I woke up with a very irritated neck and sore back. Damn. Hopefully Sakura was up to a early task in the morning.

" Rise and Shine! Everybody get up, we have a very important mission to start today!" Kakashi announced cheerfully, obviously happy that he got a good nights sleep.

"Hey Sakura, can you do me a itsy bitsy favor?" I asked sweetly as I tried to ignore the humorous looks being sent my way from Genma.

"Yea, what is it?" She asked while walking over toward the bathroom to get ready.

"Can you take a look at my neck? I'm pretty sure that Genma tried to strangle me in my sleep" I replied with a smile.

"What?! Why would you do something like that?" Sakura asked him as she hurriedly ran over to me with glowing hands that were immediately placed on my neck. The relief was felt immediately.

"What? I would never do that to her!" Genma yelled at her and glared at me

"I never pegged you for the abusive type Genma…..I thought you were my friend" I replied to him in a small, hurt tone. I added big watery eyes for effect.

As soon as Sakura finished with my neck she went to looked at my back. "Jeez, what did you really do to her, her muscles are tense every were"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything. She got tired of being near me and moved to sleep against the wall."

"Hahaha, you're such a liar, if I remember correctly, you just about squeezed me until I thought I was going to explode, and then started harassing me in 4:00 in the morning. _Then I moved to the wall"_

"_Whatever, same difference"_

"_Sure, Sure"_

_Sakura finished on my back and went back to do her business just as Kakashi started to explain what we were going to do today. _

"_As you probably know or not" he said, glancing at Naruto " we're just going to be civilians for today and try to collect information from other civilians without being noticed. Tomorrow will be the main event, at the Ball, We will arrive at different times and talk to others about the disappearing shinobi, please try to be not shinobi-like." _

"_Here are the areas that you are going to go gather information. Genma is going to the more deserted part of the town and alleys". _

"_Naruto and Sakura , you will ask around in the neighborhoods as well as the parks and schools"._

" _Sai, you'll look for any lead in the southern markets and bars"._

"_Talho, your's is probably the most important since you have the main area of where most information will be. The Northern and Western markets. I'll be there too". _

"_You should be finished collecting information in your area around 4:00 p.m. , After you're done, use your own transformation jutsu and have a look around the border. Please don't get caught, it'll cause more trouble if anyone finds out who we actually are". _

"_When you finish scouting the border, report back here and wait for the rest of the team. Nobody does anything until we all come back. Everyone should be back at 8:00 p.m. at the earliest. 10:00 p.m. the latest, if you have a damn good excuse. Don't be late". _

"_Do you all understand?"_

"_Right!" we all replied at once _

_And with that, one hour later, we all poofed to our destinations._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

12:00 p.m.

_Lets see, where should I start…._

I had stood in a small alleyway scanning over the markets. So far, no good. There weren't any people who looked like they were worth asking information from and I had been standing in the alley for 3 hours…..Oh wait…

There was a man shuffling around toward the bar "Lucky's". He had a dark blue Trench coat on and kept peeking over his shoulder as if he was expecting someone to be following him or something.

_Better go check it out. This guy looks promising. _

I trudged after him trying to look like I was a casual tourists looking around for a drink. I entered the bar and immediately heard a few whistles of approval. Stupid pigs. _crap, concentrate Talho, you have to focus on the target. _I picked a stool only a few feet away from the suspicious man.

"What would you like miss?" The bartender asked politely with a huge fake smile on his face.

"Vodka Tonic with some cherry. Stirred please" I replied, making up a drink that I had heard someone else order a few seconds before.

"You got it Miss." He said as he turned around to make my drink.

I scanned my surroundings and suspect as the bartender made my drink. What was up with Trench coat dude? It's like he _knew _someone was watching him.

_Haha maybe he's running away from his wife. _

" Here you go" The barender told me as he quickly wiped the counter and placed my drink down, only to turn away again to make something else.

"Thanks" I said as I took a swig of the drink. It was extremely strong but had a unique taste to it, definitely had to be the cherries that did that.

I finished the drink quickly and was about to get up when the bartender came back over to me.

"Miss, the lad over there bought you a drink" he said placing down a green see through substance in front of me. "Who?" I asked. "Him" He said pointing to the Trench coat guy who had apparently gotten over his paranoia and was now smirking at me.

_Hmmm. Okay.._

I walked over to the man and sat down next to him, giving him what I hoped to be a flirtatious smile. "Hey little lady" he asked not bothering to introduce himself.

_He sounds like Genma……..Damn it Talho! Focus! Focus! Focus!_

Luckily my smile didn't falter. "Hey you're self, mind sharing who you are? I'm Naomi Yuhi."

"Huh? No foreplay, okay then, I'm Gekkou Sora" he said while flashing me another bright smile.

"Well Gekkou-kun, nice weather we're having huh?" I ask with a small laugh.

"Why, it's wonderful Naomi-chan!" he replied with me and then asked " Do you live around here, or are you just a tourist?'

"Just a tourist. So can you help me out by telling all about this town?"

"Well.. For one thing……"

* * *

2:00 p.m.

He babbled on for what seemed hours. I asked him different questions such as what places were a must see and what everyday life was like.

"But y'know, this place isn't the best place to be around this time of year. Crime has been going up recently" He said with a sad smile.

"Aw why? I mean, what have people been doing that made the crime rise in this area?" I asked with an innocent look and wide eyes.

Then he leaned real close to my ear and whispered something that made my eye's pop as wide open as they possibly could. " I heard that this group of this guy Bando, were capturing shin obi with special powers. Apparently their looking for a particular power they say that will let them control the world with" he said, obviously glad that I was suddenly leaning into him to hear more " but those are rumors, there are some others too". He said with a smirk.

"Really, dang that's terrifying." I said with a spooked look on my face. "What other rumors are there?" I asked in a whisper, leaning into him a bit more.

"They say that people who try to stand up to the groups of ninja that belong to Bando usually end up being kidnapped and tortured until they agree to help them steal other ninja for their 'special abilities'. Some don't even make it through the interrogation. They will also kidnap and interrogate you if you're suspected to be a ninja or if they think that you look suspicious and if your are with holding information from them." He looked at the counter as he spoke the next words " Don't go into the Border Line Forrest alone or walk on deserted streets during anytime of the day. There they usually end up kidnapping others for their sick games or torture and interrogation."

I put my hand on his arm and looked at him in the eyes. "Are you okay? If you don't want to talk about something like this, we don't have to…"

"Nah, it's okay, I just had a friend or two that fell into there hands. I wouldn't want someone like you being hurt by them…" he said with a sad smile.

Damn civilians. I instantly felt sympathy for him and bad for deceiving him into giving me information. Who exactly did that Bando think he was?

"Well, Summer is coming. What are you planning to do?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Haha, well I think I'm going to go to see the beaches….."

* * *

3:30 p.m.

"Sorry, look at the time, I have to go. I promised a friend that lives here that I would have tea with her." I explained as I got up from my chair.

"The pleasure was mine. Don't forget what I told you about the alleys and the Border Line Forrest though." he reminded me with a smile.

"Thanks for telling me that. I'll be sure to remember. Hopefully we meet again in the future, have a good afternoon!" I called toward him as I walked out of the bar.

* * *

4:00 p.m.

Later that day I heard the same stories from the civilians as I eavesdropped on their conversations. Oh well, I had already gotten important useful information.

To tell the truth, I was starting to get nervous about what I was going to find in the forest. The more I thought about it the more I was tempted to just go back to the motel and stick around until everyone arrived. This forest was giving me a really fucking bad feeling.

The beginning of the forest was already in view after another hour of walking.

_Talho, you didn't become a ANBU for nothing. You're not scared of big bad dark forests. You fought enemy's four times your size. You've almost died numerous times. And you have to prove to yourself and to Genma that you don't need protection. You absolutely have to make this mission successful for all the people and ninjas who have died because of this freak. _

With those last few thoughts, I leaped onto a branch on a rather large tree and into the Border Line Forest.

* * *

7:00 p.m.

Nothing. Not a single bird. Not a single falling leaf. No small critters on the forest floor_. _No breeze blowing my hair. No branch snapped from the a ninja putting weight on it. Nothing, Only a little bit of sunlight. Well, there used to be sunlight at least. Now, it was dark and cold. No owls either. Or Vampires. Or werewolves.

Were was all the life in the forest? A first I had thought I felt someone else's chakra but it turned out to be my mind screwing with me. An hour ago I checked to see if I was in some sort of Genjutsu. Nope. What was going on? Don't tell me Bando's ninja's kidnapped the wildlife here too…..because that would just be weird. Then again, I shouldn't make assumptions.

All I knew was that something was very, very wrong here. I just didn't know what.

_Whatever it is, I better stay on my toes and not get distracted. _

I quickly checked to see if I was in a Genjutsu again. No luck. Damn, I was tempted to just use my Rinnegan to scan the area for enemy's and get this mission over with.

I heard a few steps under me and I snapped my head toward the sound.

_Finally, some action._

I looked toward the forest floor and saw nothing. At first. Then I saw a small bush start to shiver.

_Wait. What? A bush just shivered…..what?_

I waited a few minutes and pulled out a kunai while slowly walking toward the bush. As soon as I got about a foot away from it, a tiny black bunny shot out of it and darted around a tree and into a hole.

_Wow. Well at least I saw some form of life other then myself_.

*sigh

"Damnit! This bites!" I yelled into the forest angrily. I then heard birds fly away absolutely terrified by my yell and bunnies that had been hiding in their holes poke their heads out.

I was seriously beginning to think that all the civilians were all lying just to scare the little tourist that they thought I was. Damn them.

I turned around and started heading back to the town if I wanted to get back to the motel by 10:00 p.m., it was already 7:30 and if I ran fast, I would get back in 2 hours and 30 minutes. As I pushed chakra into my legs and pushed off the branch toward the direction I came from, I felt another chakra presence behind me.

I briefly stopped and looked around. It was gone. _Remember Talho, even though the way you came was clear of danger, you're mind might not have been fooling around with you after all. _

_I better get out of here_ , I thought as I raced toward the town.

* * *

9:00 p.m.

_Almost there, just a little further… _

I was already running low on chakra and was running out of time and I most definitely did not want to face Kakahsi's wrath. I jumped toward the ground, planning to run along the ground the rest of the way. Just when my foot touched the dirt, something grabbed it and slammed me into the ground.

_Shit. I'm screwed._

I felt my chakra being sucked out slowly and someone tie me up with chakra wires just before my world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Most people would imagine the worst if they were knocked out in the middle of the forest. Others, usually the unstable ones, would think that it would turn into a exciting adventure. I'm one of the ones who would imagine the worst but hope for the best…..but I didn't have much hope this time. I could already tell that I was slowly running out of luck.

My head throbbed horribly as I tried to get up from the hard cold ground.

_They're being extra cautious, considering they blindfolded me…_

Damn, what was I lying in? Water? No….Blood? Possibly. I touched the wet substance underneath me with my finder and carefully smelled it. I was right. It was blood. Was it mine? No….I don't think so…whosever it was, was probably dead, considering there was lots of it and I was lying in it. The place, or room, or chamber….or closet was filled with it. That, I could tell by just taking a deep breath.

My legs and arms were tied together with extremely tight wire and I could tell that they had taken the small weapons I had hidden in my clothes just in case something like this happened.

Drip..

Drip…

Drip…

Were was that water or blood or whatever coming from?

Drip…

Drip….

Creaakk….the door that lead into the room opened slightly.

"I can see that you have woken up, tell me how is you're head?" The voice asked as I heard it's foot steps coming nearer and nearer.

"Why would you ask?" I asked suspicious of this mans motives

"You may have suffered a minor concussion when we hit your head" He said. I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Why would you do something like that?" I said innocently. Trying to convince him that I was just an innocent girl who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Apparently it didn't work because just as I said those words the man grabbed my arm and swiftly pulled me up into a chair.

"Ow! What the he-"

"Shut up!" I felt a slap sting the side of my face and felt his then tie my arms and my legs to the chair.

"You're here because you're a ninja!" The man who I guessed had a double personality yelled.

It seemed like the interrogation had begun.

* * *

_Great. I'm guessing that now, another guy is gonna come in and try to make me spill information. _

I groaned as I started feeling my headache worsen. I had to remember that no matter what, couldn't give them any information or reactions. _And don't, DON'T activate the Rinnegan. _

_Don't spill any information. _

_Don't spill any information. _

_Don't spill any information. _

_Don't spill any information. _

_Don't spill any information. _

_Don't spill any information. _

_Don't spill any information. _

I heard the door open again and the footsteps of the man who had just been inside slowly fade. Not too time after, I heard another set of footsteps start to approach. These were different. They sounded heavier. What was that clinking noise? Chains? Maybe. If I'm lucky. Hopefully he didn't have anything that had to do with spikes. The door closed once again. Then the blindfold was snatched off my head.

Immediately, I looked around the room. The walls were dark, there was a drain in the ground with what do you know? Blood going into it. There weren't any lights except for that was hanging from the ceiling in front of me. The door was about twelve feet in front of me, the dripping noise was water that was coming from the drain and into the room. I took a peek at the injuries I had received on my front and thighs. There wasn't anything there.

_Probably saving my body for this guys torture…_

I took a look in the direction of the rather tall man that stood in the corner of the room in front of a table with dozens of papers and….tools. He swiftly turned around and stared straight at me.

With his beady eyes that looked like they were seeing into my soul he said "Midnight Mirage".

I kept a straight face as I just stared at him, not bothering to react to what he said.

"Fine, you want to play the quiet game, I guess I'll just have to make you scream it out.

"I would like that" I replied with a smile

"Good" He said, making the few last steps that separated us and swiftly pulled his arm back and left it sail right into my stomach.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei, she's late" Sakura said, breaking the silence

"I'm aware of that" He growled, still staring at the clock on the wall that read 10:25 p.m.

"Should we try and find her?" asked Genma. "Ha maybe she got lost in the woods".

"That's not funny".

"Soo, what are we going to do? We've all been waiting for her for hours.." Naruto questioned

"What do you think we're gonna do idiot? Of course were gonna continue to wait for her, we can't just leave. She might come back." Sai remarked

"Baka, I know _that_"

"Be quiet you two, what if something really did happen to her? What are we going to do?" Sakura asked nervously. She was seriously starting to worry. If she was trying to scare them, she was in for it when they all got back to Konoha.

* * *

_Ouch. I might lose my breakfast. _

Too bad the chair I was tied to didn't allow my to bend over from the impact of the last hit. I took a deep breath instead. Bad move. He broke one of my ribs or two….

_Uughh. _

I could taste the blood that rose to my mouth. At least now I had something to concentrate on. I relaxed into the chair while dropping my head onto my chest as I immediately felt the interrogator's presence as he stood in front of me.

"hey" I smirked at him, giving him no sign that I was in pain.

"Is there anyone else with you?" He growled.

"Wouldn't you like to-" I was cut off as soon as a hand hit my face.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE! AT LEAST LET ME T-" now the hand grabbed my face so tightly that I knew for sure that I was going to have bruises tomorrow, if I was even alive until then. His nails dug into the skin over my jaw. How strong was this guy?

"I'm trying to make this easy for you. If you won't cooperate…well, we'll see what happens" he released my face just as I thought he was going to break my jaw.

"Wer'e going to have fun now, arent we?" I watched him pick up dozens of senbon from the small table in the corner of the room.

_Lovely, now's he's probably going to try and humiliate me by making me look like a porcupines once he's done with those. _

"Lets see how much the Midnight Mirage can take before she cracks" he laughed to himself as he walked back over to me.

"You're a sick freak, you know that?"

"Hai, hai. You're not the first to call me that" he replied as he forced my head back, exposing my neck to him.

"I never took you for the type to give their prisoners hickies"

"Im not" a flash a hot white pain filled my neck

"HOLY SHIT! WHAT DID YOU DO!" I screamed as I tried to hop the chair away from him. The pain intensified ten fold.

I cringed and thought happy thoughts as he explained.

"I just put a senbon into a pressure point in you're neck, nothing special"

"Y'know, I'm not really feeling up to having a acupuncture appointment today" I gasped as felt more blood rise to my mouth.

"That's alright, we'll just finish up here and move on the next few things I have planned to us today!" he cheered.

_This motherfuckers crazy. _

I screams pierced the air as he stuck another sendon into my thigh. Then as he stuck two more in my fore arms my muscles started spazzing out. I felt the pain shooting through my body, and couldn't hold back the next scream.

"Hmmm, so you're a screamer eh?"

"You'll be speaking for yourself when I get out of here"

"Sure, sure"

I groaned as he squeezed my thing and stuck another senbon in it. "Are you done yet?" I asked him

"Nope, seems like we're done with senbon…."

He smirked at sigh of relief before he explained, "For now"


End file.
